In order to prepare samples for analysis, it is often necessary to obtain a concentrated solution held within a vial compatible with the analysis apparatus. For example, a solvent extraction system may typically provide a sample consisting of a mixture of solutes dissolved in a solvent having a volume of around 40 ml or more. The sample then needs to be concentrated to a significantly smaller volume for further analysis. This concentration process may be carried out by a centrifugal evaporator, for example. The sample volume may typically be reduced to around 0.5 ml.
The concentrated solution is then transferred to a vial compatible with the analysis apparatus. This transfer is carried out manually using a pipette. This inevitably involves some loss of the concentrated sample and risks cross-contamination. Furthermore it is a slow process which needs to be carried out with great care.
It is known to provide an evaporation flask having a vial coupled to an opening in its base so that a sample can be concentrated directly into a vial (as in the SampleGenie products commercially available from Genevac Limited, the common assignee). However, where the original sample is collected in apparatus employing relatively small containers, it is impractical to replace that container by a flask and vial combination due to the limited space available in the collection apparatus for the container.